


Silent Touch

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: Domestic Bliss Verse [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Commoner, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, Married Life, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Kili was slowly learning that he didn’t always need grand or physical display of affection to express his feelings.





	Silent Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Before I forget (again!), [here’s a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce9x_b7IjoM) that I think perfectly captures the theme of this verse. It’s aptly titled Married Life from Up (which I've never watched). I didn’t realize that's the title until I searched my whole laptop for the song my brain wouldn’t stop playing. Amazing how an instrumental piece can give me such a domestic feeling.

Kili hauled two buckets of water into his house and poured the water into a tub he had brought into the sitting room, the only area in the small house with enough space for the tub. It was his second trip to the well and his arms had started to ache, but he ignored it. Outside, the sky was darkening, meaning Thorin would be home soon, and Kili wanted his bath to be ready when he arrived.

Thorin bathed more often than some. He detested the grimy feeling from soot and sweat that were sure to accumulate when he worked at the forge. Kili had teased him often that he cared for his appearance almost as much as the lords and ladies in the mountain hall of Ered Luin, but since it was one of the few luxuries Thorin allowed himself, Kili didn’t begrudge him for it. Kili himself had more relaxed approach to bathing. Whenever he felt the need to bathe, he would go to a nearby river, loving the cool water flowing around him and the nature surrounding him. Sometimes, when he could spare some coins, he would visit one of the bathhouses for a nice proper wash.

Thorin, however, preferred to bathe in privacy. Even when Kili assured him that there was no one else at the river, he refused. Kili didn’t understand why since dwarfs often bathed together. When asked, Thorin claimed to prefer peace, but Kili suspected that it was because Thorin was reluctant to show his body to others. He still vividly remembered Thorin’s apprehensive look when they first spent a night together, how he had clenched his hands tightly as Kili studied his body under dim light. It had taken him a good while to be comfortable in his skin in front of Kili, although even now he avoided revealing himself before Kili if he could. It was a mystery why he felt this way. Thorin might not be as attractive as Dori or Bombur, but he was far from hideous. The muscles he gained from decades of working in the forge could easily rival those of the strongest of dwarf soldiers. His tall stature intimidated and yet offered protection. Kili was admittedly biased, but he saw nothing to be ashamed of in his husband’s body.

Kili thought that maybe Thorin was determined to hide his body because of his scars, the results of an unfortunate encounter with robbers when he was young. To soldiers, scars were medals to be worn with pride. They were to show the battles the soldiers had survived and thus were proof of their battle skill and experience. They served also as reminders of those who had lost their lives in the hands of enemies, a warning of the cost of violence. Thorin wasn’t a soldier. He had only been a young dwarf with limited sword skill travelling with his family when their wagon was attacked. There had been so many robbers, rendering what skill Thorin had had useless, injuring him badly enough that he had almost died. His parents had managed to drag him to safety in time, but an arrow struck his grandfather when he tried to escape while shielding Thorin. He didn’t like talking about it and Kili never pressed.

Kili was just putting away the buckets when the front door opened. Thorin’s face brightened looked quite delighted at what Kili had prepared for him. It was a look Kili could never tire of, knowing that he had pleased Thorin. “Thank you,” he said quietly, soft smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re welcome. Why don’t you enjoy your bath while I prepare supper?”

Without waiting for a reply, Kili went to the kitchen, leaving Thorin alone. He didn’t comment when the sitting room became dark as Thorin closed the windows to keep people from looking in. Unfortunately, Kili hadn’t had time to prepare any candle or other sources of light in the sitting room. Not wanting to disturb Thorin, Kili light up an oil lamp and put it just inside the sitting room. Once it was set, he returned to his task. Although he enjoyed the sight of Thorin’s body, Kili refrained from peering into the near darkness. Instead, he listened carefully for the sounds of clothes being removed and put away, followed by the unmistakable sound of Thorin climbing into the tub. Kili grinned when he heard his quiet sigh of pleasure-filled relief.

Kili kept his attention on his chore, pointedly ignoring the noises Thorin made while cleaning himself using soapwort. Kili always hungered for physical affection. He loved touching his loved ones, dancing with them, hugging them, holding their hands, or making other gestures of affection. Fili and his mother tolerated this and were always sure to show their love the same way, but it was different with Thorin. Thorin was reserved, showing his feelings not with touches or even words, but with action and even silence. In the beginning, Kili hadn’t understood, thinking Thorin didn’t want him, but he learnt to read what was hidden and unspoken. Before his wedding, Fili had warned him that Thorin might not match his eagerness for affectionate touches and intimacy. He told Kili that, married or not, it was unacceptable to force his will on someone. So, Kili held himself back, distracting himself when his needs arose but Thorin didn’t seem interested. It was rather frustrating at first, but he slowly learnt to be content with the quiet love Thorin gave him.

The soup was almost finished when Kili heard the splashing of water that indicated that Thorin was getting out of the tub. He stirred the soup for a moment to give Thorin a chance to dry himself with the cloth Kili had placed near the tub and put his clothes back on. Then, Kili put out the fire of the stove and left the soup to cool a little. He stole a look when he passed Thorin, the sight of him refreshed, bright eyed and smiling in contentment still gave him a rush of giddiness even after all these years of being lovers. To avoid temptation, Kili quickly went to open the windows, revealing that it was now properly dark. While Thorin crouched before the hearth to start a fire, Kili put away the oil lamp; took a fine comb, beads, and a small bottle of hair oil; and waited.

Once the room was bathed by the gentle light of the hearth, Thorin sat down on a chair with his back turned toward Kili. Without being told to, Kili brushed his damp hair, starting from the bottom and then slowly working his way to the top. Thorin was a practical dwarf, never doing more than combing his hair with his fingers when he felt it was too messy. It was a pity as he had beautiful thick hair that could shine beautifully when properly maintained. Sometimes, when Kili awoke at night and Thorin was sleeping, Kili would run his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of soft strands sliding against his callused fingers and loving the contented murmurs Thorin would unknowingly make. There was no need for secret touches now, however. Kili put aside the comb, poured oil onto his hands, and gently massaged Thorin’s scalp. When Thorin groaned in pleasure, he grinned, pleased that he could bring some reprieve from hard work to his husband.

“We’re almost out of hair oil,” Kili noted.

“Is there enough for now?” Thorin murmured absently. Kili knew his eyes were closed without looking.

“Just enough, I think.” His eyes twinkled in mischief when a thought occurred to him. “We have more oil, but it’s for other uses.”

In front of him, Thorin scoffed. “I suppose we shouldn’t waste that precious oil,” he said drolly.

“Absolutely! We should keep it for special occasions!” Kili added gleefully.

Kili could feel Thorin shaking his head slightly in amusement. He didn’t say anything more, however, enjoying the massage too much to either argue or jest. Kili felt him relax, his head lolling a little, as his fingers moved down his head. He must be very tired. He worked very hard but rarely complained. It was only at times like this, when Thorin’s layers of defense were down that Kili could see the true effects of his daily grind he bore for their sake. The sign of commitment brought a smile to Kili’s lips as his heart expanded with joy and affection he wouldn’t feel for anyone else. Later, he would offer Thorin a proper massage with the fragrant oil they kept near their bed. It wasn’t cheap, so they were always careful to only use as much as strictly needed. But, Thorin needed to unwind his overworked body. For his happiness, Kili would give away everything he had.

After Thorin’s scalp was thoroughly massaged, Kili used more oil to make his hair shine. Afterward, he picked a small section of dark hair behind Thorin’s ear and meticulously braided it. This task was intimate among dwarfs, a sign of trust and affection, privileges not easily given. Kili had never thought much of it in the past—trust and love among family were almost automatically given. But after knowing Thorin, he understood the significance behind Thorin’s request to tend to his hair and began to appreciate the efforts he had to put into taming thick hair and braiding it. He understood now how much it meant to have someone lowering his defenses entirely before him, turning his back to him and baring his neck for him. Every time he performed the task for Thorin, he did it carefully and thoroughly, sure to infuse every movement with the overwhelming affection, boundless loyalty and endless devotion he felt for him.

“I saw merchants from the east arrive when I went home today,” Thorin informed him.

This piqued Kili’s interest. Merchants from the east always carried beautiful exciting goods because the region was richer than Ered Luin and the merchants were used to catering for more diverse groups. “Do we need anything aside from hair oil?”

“Pipe weed. The east has the best of it,” he said. His voice had a tinge of longing for the place he used to call home.

Kili nodded as he used a bead to hold Thorin’s braid in place. He caressed the worn jewelry thoughtfully before moving to Thorin’s other side to make another braid. “I wonder if they have beads. These are rather worn.”

“I’m sure they do. Although, I can make them myself.”

Kili laughed at his husband’s frugality. “I know you can. But it will be nice to try their designs sometimes.”

Thorin hummed in agreement. “If you buy any, you should get some for yourself as well.”

“Did you forget that my hair is impossible to braid?” Kili laughed when Thorin grunted in response. No matter how he tried to maintain them, his braids always dissolved within a couple of hours, so he elected not to have any, preferring a simple hair clasp to hold his hair back instead. But, he understood what Thorin meant. He wished to show Kili the same devotion Kili regularly showed him and to receive the honors of love and trust he always bestowed to Kili. Impossible hair or not, Kili couldn’t refuse loving his husband. “I’ll buy some if I find any that I like,” Kili decided. “I just have to be careful not to move!”

Thorin huffed, quietly pleased. “My grandfather’s hair was like yours, so I know how to braid and put on beads in a way that wouldn’t easily unravel.”

Kili stopped, surprised. When Thorin ducked his head, Kili slid a hand to rest on his shoulder where a large scar marred him as a reminder of how close he had come to death and how he had lost his grandfather. For a moment, they said nothing, mourning for a beloved relative, a dwarf Kili never knew but had made Thorin into who he was today. When Thorin lifted his head again, Kili quietly resumed braiding his hair. He finished it quickly, minding the soup waiting for them. Before he could pull his hands away, however, Thorin grabbed one of them and lightly squeezed it. He said nothing, but there was no need for words.

Kili smiled when his hand was slowly released. “Let’s take the tub out. Dinner must be getting cold.”

Together, they managed to remove both dirty water and the tub without leaving too much mess. The soup was nicely warm when they finally sat down to eat it and it was surprisingly good. In front of Kili, Thorin glowed with relaxation and contentment, his new braids falling over his shoulder to remind them of what they shared. Kili reached across the table, palm up in an offer. Without hesitation, Thorin took it, gently clasping their hands together. They smiled to each other and continued their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Bathing things were from [14th century](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/post/163152433489/torn-by-dreams-rosslynpaladin). I can’t really find anything about bathing habit, i.e. how often people bathed in the past, so I was purposefully vague here.
> 
> Alternative title: Let’s get physical! Titling is still the bane of my existence.
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
